


Bedtime

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [24]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedtime, F/M, Loud Sex, Married Sex, Maybe domestic fluff, Nipple Play, Sexy Times, Smut, hopefully hot married sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: After tucking the kids in, Jaime and Brienne play in the bedroom.





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeleneU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneU/gifts), [LuxEvergreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxEvergreen/gifts).



> My thank you gift to SeleneU and LuxEvergreen for the joy of working with them on Pieces of You. If you haven't read the story, please check it out! It's amazing!

“Bed, sweetheart,” Brienne told Joanna as she entered the room. Joanna looked up from her workbook and sighed. Her mother had to stifle a laugh because the little girl looked exactly like her father at that moment, her expression a mix of impatience and frustration. So Brienne just smiled and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

“But I have to make sure I did my homework right,” Joanna protested, blue eyes big and pleading with her.

Brienne mimed rolling up the sleeves of her blouse and leaning over her. “Alright. Let’s go over it and then off to bed.”

Joanna’s smile was bright. “Okay, Mommy.”

There was one error in her math assignment. Brienne explained to her why it was wrong, pointing at the digits and having Joanna go over the mistake she made in computing. She grinned as Joanna let out a squeal of delight upon realizing where she went wrong, quickly correcting her answer. Brienne closed her workbook and told her to put in her backpack.

“Alright, sweetheart. As agreed, to bed.”

“Give me a kiss, Mommy?” Joanna asked as Brienne tucked her in.

“Of course.”

Joanna put her arms around Brienne as she was kissed on the forehead. She continued to hold on, whispering conspiratorially, “Daddy says you smell like cupcakes.”

Brienne turned red but she laughed. “Did he?”

She got another kiss then Brienne went to Alysanne’s bedroom. She had to smile upon seeing her daughter already in bed and pulling the blanket over her legs. Alysanne’s green eyes widened and she held out her arms. “Mommy, kiss me!”

At that moment, she sounded exactly like her father, although a lot sweeter. Brienne sat down beside her in bed, put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her. “Tucking yourself in, baby?”

“Yes, Mommy. I’m a big girl now,” Alysanne answered, snuggling her pale blond head against Brienne’s chest.

“That you are. But hopefully you’ll never be too old for Mommy’s kisses, hmm?” Brienne asked, holding her tight.

Alysanne shook her head. “Never!”

So she got another kiss. She demanded one more. Brienne smiled and obliged. Alysanne put her small hands on Brienne’s face and whispered, “I love you, Mommy.”

“I love you back, my dear sweet baby.” Brienne hugged her tight. Was it wrong to wish that her daughter remain a little girl forever?

In the hallway, Jaime was waiting for her. It was his turn to tuck in their boys. He looked disgruntled but Brienne knew it was all pretend. Jaime was always joking that their boys were monsters who no longer bore traces of the sweet baby boys they used to be.

Drew and Ty were eleven years old so they were approaching that age where they really couldn’t be told anymore. Jaime was exaggerating about them being monsters, of course. Yes, their boys had minds of their own but they really were good kids. They never talked back and were friendly. The problem was they somehow snagged that gene for pulling practical jokes. They knew better than to pull any stunt on their mom but their dad was a favorite victim.

Jason and Michael were eight. They looked up to their brothers but they had their own personalities too. Jason seemed to have inherited his Uncle Tyrion’s curiosity and intelligence—his teachers were always praising him for his mind and thought he would benefit being in a more advanced grade. It made Jaime and Brienne proud when they asked Jason about skipping a grade, the lad wasn’t too sure. He liked his teachers and classmates and he enjoyed being with his brother. Michael, bless his heart, had that Lannister confidence at an early age. He wasn’t arrogant and he didn’t feel shut out or deprived that his twin had smarts he didn’t have. He did say he would miss Michael if he skipped a grade but he was proud of his brother.

Joanna was six. She was already a handful at a young age. She was clearly smart and analytical, and somehow picked up early on that shouldn’t simply accept things as they are simply because that’s what she was told. She was curious, tenacious and patient in the classroom as she was in the playground.

Alysanne was almost six. For Jaime, she seemed the most like Brienne among their kids. She was quiet and sweet and affectionate. Kids teased her for her many freckles and for her being gangly at such an early age. She was intelligent too—at least that was Jaime’s explanation for the right hook she gave to a schoolyard bully that had the principal calling on both sets of parents. His daughter knew how to hit and where. The boy broke his nose and lost the last of his milk teeth. Brienne had not been too pleased but she understood.

“Did the girls miss me?” Jaime asked, putting an arm around Brienne’s waist as they walked to their bedroom.

“It did not come up,” Brienne answered, smirking at Jaime’s crestfallen expression. She paused so she could turn to him and kiss him on the lips. “But I would bet that tomorrow night they won’t be letting you go.” Jaime could not say no to their girls. Mommy was great with stories because she did voices but Daddy had voices and actions.

“Good.” Jaime answered, smiling back at her. “Maybe you should take over tomorrow night too so they’ll really miss me.”

“Well, I did miss you all day, husband,” Brienne whispered, grasping the end of his tie and pulling him along with her towards the bedroom.

“Glad to hear it,” he drawled, happy to let her steer him.

In the bedroom, Brienne put her arms around Jaime and kissed him again. Being with family was the best part of any day but being alone with her husband was what she truly looked forward to. She sighed against his tongue, cupping his face in her palms as he unzipped her pants and pushed them down her legs. His hands palmed her buttocks roughly, pressing her body hard against him. She pushed her tongue past his lips as he rubbed his erection against her, the fabric of their clothes giving extra friction of the contact. Jaime made an impatient sound and yanked at her panties. He dropped on one knee following the descent of the miniscule garment. Brienne gasped as he pressed his nose against her cunt, groaning crudely that she smelled like she wanted to fuck him. A tongue swiped up and down her slit, nudging the folds apart to bare her clit. Gods. Too good. She pulled Jaime to his feet and kissed him adoringly. 

“You’re the best part of everyday,” Jaime said during a pause in their kiss. He thumbed at the red swell of her lower lip before sucking it between his teeth. Brienne whined, her toes curling. Her hands flailed before they fell on the waistband of his pants. Her fingers were shaking as she fumbled with his belt, dragged the zipper down. Eagerly, she cupped his cock and Jaime hissed, biting harder on her lip.

They fell on the bed, laughing briefly as they disentangled from each other to get rid of the rest of their clothes. Brienne lay fully on the bed, her cheeks pink and her smile shy but also touched wicked as she watched her husband toss away his clothes. The hairs on his chest was now mixed with some silver but there was no other man she would want, could want.

Jaime, still standing at the foot of the bed, took his cock in his hand and started rubbing it. “Touch yourself, wife,” he told her hoarsely. His eyes burned like wildfyre. He stared longingly at her small, plump breasts. “Show me where you want me.”

Brienne was blushing hard but over the years, she learned the thrill of touching herself while Jaime watched. She rested her back against the pillows as her hands climbed to her breasts. Her eyes closed at the warmth of her palms on her sensitive, tightening nipples.

“Here,” she moaned, eyes opening slowly as she pinched and pulled at her nipples. “Oh gods, Jaime. _Here_.”

“Imagine my lips around them,” he told her. His voice was guttural as he continued stroking himself. “Imagine my teeth grazing them gently. Biting oh so carefully.”

Brienne nodded, doing as he commanded. She licked her fingertips and gave her nipples a rough pull. “Yes.” Her legs spread as her hips rolled. Her cunt glistened, wet pearls hanging from the tips of her curls, liquid pearls slickening her inner pink folds. 

Jaime was staring at her cunt with a glazed look. “Seven hells, you’re so beautiful like this, Brienne. Are you wet?”

Her answer was a trembling yes.

Jaime groaned and squeezed his cock. “Gimme a taste.”

This time, Brienne seemed covered in a mantle of red. Her husband seemed to always know what she would like, and was always encouraging her to find out what else might like, scandalous as it was what she’d been able to find out so far. She had no idea just how glorious she looked throwing her head back and groaning his name, sweat sliding between her breasts as her fingers arrowed towards her cunt. Her legs squeezed around her hand, preventing her fingers from going any further.

A creak on the mattress and then Jaime was kneeling between her legs, urging them open. They looked hard in each other’s eyes as she squirmed at the shy intrusion of her fingers in her cunt, turning and scooping out her sticky sweetness. Her middle finger gleamed like a diamond as she offered it to Jaime, who eagerly snatched her hand and claimed the wet finger with his lips.

The rapture on Jaime’s beautiful face was almost too much. Brienne found herself praying to the Seven not to come. _Not yet. Not yet._

She almost sobbed in relief when Jaime took her in his arms and kissed her, lips prying hers open and tongue easily finding hers. Sparks seemed to shoot from the rasp of her nipples against his chest hair and her cunt, already swollen with want and an aching emptiness, got more soaked as the hard, warm flesh of his cock pressed between the folds. She flung her legs around his waist, ankles crossing at the middle of his back. They continued to kiss, attacking each other’s lips ravenously.

Brienne was keening and thrusting desperately against Jaime as his tongue licked her throat, the valley between her breasts and finally the red pout of her nipple. He tugged and nipped at the swollen nub harshly, drawing sharp, ecstatic cries from her. “Please, please,” she begged, turning a little to give him her other breast, where another nipple was hurting from so much want. Jaime obliged and it was bliss. _"Jaime, oh gods!"_

He was relentless with her nipples even when his cock was thrusting sharply in her. He watched her writhe and cry out as his cock battered repeatedly into the slick, clinging passage of her cunt, his fingers clamped tightly on her nipples and pulling at them. She sobbed and growled, reveling at the intensity clapping into her body like the relentless waves of the sea in the storm. A rougher tug on her nipples sent her over the edge with a scream, her cunt tightening around him in retaliation for what he had just put her through. Jaime cried out and buried his head on her shoulder as he came, lean hips pounding harder against the cradle of her thighs. Brienne’s orgasm was beginning to wane while he was still fucking her, flooding her cunt. She panted against his lips as his fingers resumed their assault on her nipple, drawing out her release some more. As their bodies slowed down, Jaime licked Her nipples, soothing the burn tingling from there.

Brienne loved being bigger and broader than Jaime. His body, now limp and so heavy from his release, could crush a smaller woman but not her. Her eyes were limpid, sapphire pools as they stared back at Jaime. His gaze was soft and tender.

She turned her eyes toward the ceiling. More lazy swirls of his tongue on her nipples before finishing with a hungry kiss. Her nipples would be sore—they were sore now, actually—they were covered in each other’s sweat and the mess of their come pooled in her cunt and dripping down her thighs. Playing with Jaime’s sweat-damp golden hair, she murmured, “This the best part of your day, hmm, husband?”

Jaime kissed her on the cheek. He cupped her breast and squeezed.“I said _you’re_ the best part of the day.”

Brienne smiled sleepily at him. “I love you, Jaime.”

“What a coincidence, wife. I love myself too,” he joked. It got him a punch on the shoulder and he yelped. Laughter shook their bodies. Jaime slipped down beside her and pulled her to his chest. He threw a long leg across her hips.

Immediately contrite, Brienne kissed him on the shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m strong enough. But I now know where sweet Aly got her impressive right hook.” Jaime said, embracing her. He kissed her on the lips lingeringly. “Gods, Brienne. I love you so fucking much.”

Brienne snuggled deeper against him. She loved sleeping in his arms, surrounded by his warmth, his heartbeat lulling her to a sweet slumber. Jaime pulled the blanket over them and held her tighter, dropping a kiss on her shoulder and a good night. She caught his lips with hers and kissed him, just murmuring his name.

Just before they drifted off to sleep a soft knock came to the door.

“Mommy? Daddy?” It was Alysanne.

Brienne reddened while Jaime burst out laughing.

“Oh, fuck, we woke her up,” she whispered in mortification.

“Don’t you fucking stop proclaiming loudly just how much you love it when I fuck you,” he told her as Alysanne continued knocking. “Just a second, baby,” he called over his shoulder, sitting up. Brienne huddled under the blankets, then went on to duck her head under a pillow.

“I heard Mommy,”Alysanne said, still knocking.

Jaime chuckled again as Brienne groaned about wanting to die.

“Yeah, Mommy’s fine, baby. Just. . .I’ll put you back to bed, okay?” Jaime was saying as he reached for his pants on the floor.

“Okay.”

“Looks like you’ll get your wish to tuck our sweet daughter in, husband,” Brienne said, still hiding under the pillow and the blanket.

“That. As well as knowing for sure that’s there’s nothing wrong with her hearing. Just think how much we’ll save on insurance from that alone. Although, I have to say, wife, your sexy screams could rouse the dragons even from the deep.” Jaime smiled at her pale, freckled shoulder peeking from the blanket and kissed her there.

“Don’t go to sleep yet, wife. I intend to come back for seconds and thirds of my favorite dessert,” he whispered.

Brienne let out a loud, exaggerated snore.

Jaime rolled his eyes and went to the door. Alysanne was standing there, looking cute and sleepy. She looked a little cross at being rudely awakened but her face melted into a darling smile as Jaime picked her up.

“Let’s get you back to bed, baby,” Jaime told her.

“Mommy is loud,” Alysannne declared just before Jaime closed the door and walked down the hallway with his precious daughter in his arms.

“She sure is and Daddy loves her for it,” was Jaime’s muffled but definitely smiling reply.

Brienne pulled her head out from under the pillow and shook her head. “I heard that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding Jo and Aly's ages, Brienne got pregnant three months after giving birth to Jo. So there's less than a year between the girls.
> 
> Remember, in this world Jaime has super swimmers and Brienne has a very welcoming uterus crammed with healthy eggs. They also have a lot of sex.
> 
> Sorry for the visual. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
